


Holiday Cheer

by turnedtechgodhead



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtechgodhead/pseuds/turnedtechgodhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re kind of a scrooge and it’s up to me to show you the true meaning of holiday spirit hallmark movie style....or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

It started on a Sunday

It was three days before Christmas and you didn't think you were going to find a date-friend to take to the Christmas party. You had a date at one point, but Roxy had to go be with family and left you stranded with no back up. Normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't that this party was actually a BIG DEAL. Why this was a BIG DEAL was because this was Terezi's party and knowing Terezi, if you came alone she would try to match you up with someone almost as wierd as her. While drunk. If you decided to do a no show then she wouldn't ever let you live it down and you'd spend the rest of your life making it up to her because she likes to draw it out as long as possible.

You kicked at the snow on the sidewalk, the kick revealing the black ice underneath. Pulled out your cell phone and scrolling through his contacts, everyone was either taken or people that you wouldn't ever think of bringing to a party, like Dad. Sighing loudly, you lock your phone and shoved your hands into the pockets of your black parka. It would be awesome if someone could just fall from the sky or something.

“Whoa-” The guy walking front of me made an alarming sound and started flailing his arms. You quickly rush forward and catch the guy as soon as he started going backwards, landing into your arms. You blinked down at the person you had just saved from having a wet sore butt, and probably his ego. He wore a pair of aviators, despite the sky being extremely overcast. He was as white as a person could possibly be, except for the red on his nose and cheeks, probably from the freezing windy temperatures. His face was littered with thousands of brown freckles that you couldn't help but thinking, 'Wow he's actually pretty cute.'. The guy cleared his throat, you blinked out of your thoughts and back to the attractive stranger.

“I know it's nice to enjoy the view sometimes, but sometimes you just gotta take a quick look because if you don't look back at the road you're going to run off the road and into a ditch. And that's awkward.”

You make an 'o' shape with your mouth, “Oh! My bad, sorry!” You helped the guy back up and rub the back of your head and let out a small laugh, “Yeah that was pretty awkward.” The stranger said nothing as he dusted himself off his read hoodie and readjusted his grey hat, tucking the stray blond hairs into it.

“Yeah. Thank for catching me and shit, but I gotta go, do... stuff.” He trailed off, looking around. You smiled, helping with directions was something you were great at. At one point your dad was a mail man and during the summers you would go out with him and learned to memorize the roads. 

“You looking for something or someone in specific? You don't really look like you're from around here. Gesturing towards the strangers shoes with your eyes, “Chucks aren't really for the winter season. You're feet must be wet and frozen by now.” 

The guy shrugged and shoved his hands into his hoodie. “Whatever, they work for me. Fuck the season anyway. What do you care?” 

Whoa, this guy seemed a bit hostle but there was something telling you that he wouldn't actually physically harm you unless you were to make the first move. Despite being taken aback you quickly bounced back, deciding to change the subject, “You looking for someone? I know this place like the palm of my hand.”

“You mean the back of your hand?” the guy questioned with a smirk. You blushed and shrugged, subject change again.

“Yeah... so are you looking for someone or not?”

“My sister. She said she was going to meet be at The Bean by Maryam's on 16 and 3rd. By the looks of it, I'm not really anywhere close.” The guy gestures towards the sign that read '7th street'. “This is what I get for trying to do something nice for Christmas.” 

“Nah, you're on the right track, if we cross the street and take the ally between the cake shop and the weird mini walmart thing you'll be right where you need to be, its to the left.” The guy nodded and started crossing, 

“Thanks.” You watched the guy cross for a half a second before coming up beside of him. 

“I'll come with to make sure you get there ok, plus my apartment is this way anyway.” They crossed and the guy stopped/

“Look. I don't need a babysitter, I'm pretty sure I can get by without your help.”

“We're not in the best parts of town, dude. It's really not safe be walking home in the dark.”

“It wouldn't be dark if I wasn't stuck talking to you, now would it?” The guy popped the hood from this hoodie over his head and started down the ally. 

You ran to watch up since the guy was now taking big steps, “It's still not safe anyway.”

“Why are you even still here? You aren't one of those people who are going to end up saying, 'it's almost Christmas, have some cheer' because if you are, don't fucking bother I'm not interested. You can shove that cheer up your-”

You hold your hands up in surrender and smile, “I'll try my best.” You could practically feel the guy rolling his eyes behind the shades. You both walked down the ally till you hit a fence. Crap. “I forgot about the fence, I hope you can climb.” 

The guy was already up the fence and jumping over, “It was nice meeting you- uh,”

“John.”,you said with a large smile. 

“John. But you can fuck off now.” He turned around and started walking away. 

“What's yours?”

“Dave.” And then Dave took the left turn and was out of sight. You frowned and turned around, looking at the long ally they just walked. He couldn't climb fences and you're pretty sure you just saw something move. It may have just been a rat, could be a person, but you had to brave it anyway. 

As it turned out, it wasn't a rat. It was a bunch of guys waiting to jump the next sucker that wondered down the short cut. That unfortunate sucker happened to be you. You got away with everything, limbs and even your wallet in tact. Your jeans were torn up a bit and your head was pounding from being slammed to the ground. It wasn't over unfortunately because as you ran away, they followed, most likely not happy with you getting away with your wallet. You turned several corners and almost collided with someone, it was a blond haired girl with short hair. She was wearing mostly purple. Next to her was the guy- Dave, you lead to this section of town.

You could hear some yelling from behind you and waved at Dave. “Oh you found her! Fantastic, now I really gotta go, bye!” You took off before either of them could ask why you were bleeding because you're pretty sure you were. After running till your legs gave in you went into a gas station and into the bathrooms. Your face was red and had bumps and bruises on it. There was blood coming out from your head and you tenderly touched the area and let out a hiss.  
Several paper towels later you were basically blood free and halfway presentable. Your new flannel shirt has blood caked on it and your hair was sticky from the blood. You would need to get out the disinfectant when you went home. You looked away and the room spun for a moment and a pounding headache immediately followed. 

A knock, “Hey, Sir, are you ok? You've been in there for over an hour.” Crap. 

“Yeah, I'm just finishing up.” You rub your eyes, unlock the door and go through. The guy who was probably the only one running the store at the moment looked annoyed but softened once he got a look at you. 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?”

You shrug and go down an isle, he follows. “I just need some antiseptic or something.”

“You need a hospital, you look like you got the beating of your life.” He ran around the counter, yelling something before swiping something on the computer and grabbing keys. “I'm taking you to the hospital.” 

You stand there for a minute not able to comprehend. “...but...I don't know you?” The guy grabs your arm and pulls you out where, again, you almost run into someone. And if you'll be damned it was Dave and, you supposed, his sister. You didn't look at either of them at the guy continued dragging you to his car. You got in and the guy shut the door, you winced at the loud sound and you could have sworn you saw him mouthing apologetic words. He got in and started the car and taking off. 

“Uh...” You mutter awkwardly, now you think you know what Dave meant about the awkward thing. 

“Uh, shit, right sorry, I'm Karkat. I saw you stumble into the bathroom and assumed you were just drunk or were beating it off or something.”

“For an hour?” He shrugged.

“I didn't want to get involved either way. I was prepared to chew you out when I saw how bad you looked. Especially since you're head is bleeding, or it was anyway.” 

“I'm John.” a name and a nod was all you could do before the headaches hit. You were suddenly really sleepy. “Hey! No, you aren't sleeping! I'm not carrying your passed out ass into the ER.” You hadn't even realized you were leaning against the door with your eyes closed. 

“It's hard...” You closed your eyes again your ears started ringing. You were out in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> JohnKat or JohnDave? I can work with it either way. chapters will be longer.


End file.
